When Times Were Good
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Baltor wasn't always an evil wizard. In his high school years he had a heart of gold. He chose his own path instead of following his mothers and defeated them with the help of his Dragon Fire Princess. One-shot.


All through the first semester, he takes every chance he can to see her. He is very subtle, always keeping himself in the shadows or having an ulterior alibi. His friends either have dates with girls from Alfea or, like he does, they have their eyes on one specific girl.

As he lay on his bed after a hard day's worth of training, images of who he likes to call 'his girl' flash through his mind. Long, blonde hair, shiny, brown eyes, a beautiful smile, a laugh so sweet that it makes his heart melt. His face breaks out into a grin as he puts his hands behind his head and stares up at his ceiling.

Unbeknownst to him, his best friend, Orion enters the room. Orion raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. He knows that when Baltor is grinning it means that he is thinking of the Alfea girl he has his heart set on pleasing. The Fairy of the Dragon Fire. He doesn't think Baltor knows he is there so he decides to let him bask in his thoughts.

Baltor's mind whirs with scenes of his Dragon Fire fairy. The time when the Red Fountain Specialists went to Lake Roccaluce for an expedition with the girls of Alfea, as their 'guards'. The time where she and her friends had to go down to the undergrounds of Shadowhaunt and the girl with a fashion obsession unknowingly created a Darkness Monster, a monster that absobed all light and scared them crazy. He was told about how his fearless princess used her Dragon Fire to counter every attack it sent their way.

He closes his eyes, and his thoughts of her start to get very intimate. They start to fill his mind with thoughts of lust rather than love. Making love to her, ravishing her, telling her endless and umpteen times that he loves her. His own Dragon Fire jumps around inside of him, getting very excited and impatient due to its owners thoughts.

"Dude, stop grinning like that." He hears. The voice pushes itself into his thoughts making him frown. "It makes you look like a maniac." Grumbling, Baltor opens his eyes and sits up.

"Can you blame me? She's absolutely fantastic!" He exclaims. Orion scoffs.

"Dude, maybe to you she is, but the others and I have our hearts, minds and souls set on other girls. Not everything can be based on you and Daphne."

"Whatever, dude." Baltor frowns. Even though he and Orion happen to be best friends, they do have their conflicts. Almost every other day. But if people look past all that, they will see that the Wizard and the Hero look out for each other like brothers. In a battle, they are by each other's side helping the other to get through safely before focusing on their own and other people's safety. "Just leave the others out of my thoughts."

"Oh, did I hit a weak spot?" Orion taunts. Baltor glares, not bothering to waste his breath on a meaningless argument.

He begins to tidy his side of the room up. Every time he comes across something that belongs to Orion, he throws it to the other side of the room, ignoring Orion's gasps, glares and grumbles.

Suddenly, the dorm room door opens and their third roommate, Helios, enters frantically. "Guys, Headmaster Saladin wants to speak to us. Now." He speaks in a rush. Baltor looks up from tidying the books and comics on the floor underneath his window sill.

"What about?" He asks. Helios shakes his head.

"I don't know. Saladin said to get you guys and meet him outside. Fast." He explains hastily.

"Helios, bro, calm it down. Its probably not even that serious." Orion crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

"Orion! Shut it! If Helios thinks it is serious, then we'll go and check it out. You don't need to be inconsiderate." Baltor scolds his friend.

"Just... come on!" Helios urges.

"OK, OK, keep your hair on!" Orion throws at him. As Baltor stands up, he makes sure that Orion falls under his glaring stare. The latter rolls his eyes and walks out of the door.

They start to make their way outside, with Helios power walking ahead of them, not bothering to wait for his roommates. Baltor tries to catch up with him, while at the same time, he tries not to leave Orion behind, who is slowing down with each step he takes.

Finally, all three of them make it outside. Headmaster Saladin, Codartorta and the three Specialists from the dorm room next door: Harold, Jefferson, and Robert are standing in a huddle, whispering. Suddenly, Jefferson, the ginger one, looks up. "Here they are!" He calls. The other four look up and Harold and Robert break into a grin. The headmaster looks relieved and Codatorta's mouth twists up into a smirk.

"What's going on, guys? Helios said it was serious." Baltor says as they reach the team of five.

"It's probably just that the girls got stuck somewhere." Orion says darkly. Baltor and the others - even Saladin and Codatorta - look up at him and glare. "What? What else am I supposed to say?" He asks innocently. It's time for the others to roll their eyes.

"As we were saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Harold starts, glaring at Orion, "the whole of Alfea is under threat."

Baltor was the first to react. What? His sweet Dragon Fire counterpart was in danger. "What do you mean 'under threat'?!"

"What he means is that your 'sweet Daphne' is endangered!" Orion snaps.

"Dude, I really don't see why I see you as my best friend! You really bug me!" Baltor snaps back.

"And you don't bug me?" Orion asks incredulously.

"No! I don't!" Baltor yells. His patience is wearing thin. And then Orion does something Baltor never expected him to do.

He punches Baltor in the face. Baltor tries to control his growing anger, and keep himself still but his mind tells him otherwise. So he punches Orion back. Orion goes to hit him again but Saladin's staff hitting the ground distracts him. Robert and Helios rush foward, the former grabbing Baltor and the latter Orion.

"Boys! This is disgraceful! How dare you!" Saladin scolds. Baltor looks sheepish but Orion still has his signature frown plastered on his face. Saladin looks to Codatorta and then to Robert, Harold and Jefferson. "You four have been informed of the latest mission. You can explain to Helios and Baltor." He turns and points his staff at Orion. "You are coming with me, young man." This causes Orion to glare at Baltor, hang his head and follow Orion.

When they turn the corner out of sight, Helios nudges Baltor. "So," he smirks, "Your bromance has ended, huh?"

"Dude, no." Baltor glares. "That's disgusting!"

"OK, OK! Stay calm, bro." Helios holds up his hands in surrender.

"Boys! Focus!" Codatorta says sternly. Helios and Baltor face him abruptly.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." They say together.

"Good."

The three of the former students explain the situation. They decide to use their wind riders to get to Alfea and help the girls. When they get there, they are shocked. Well, one of them is, anyway.

"The Three Ancestresses." Baltor mumbles. Jefferson hears his words and turns to him.

"What was that, dude?" He asks

"Those three are the Three Ancestral Witches." Baltor explains again, while keeping an eye on them.

"If their ancestral, why are they-" Jefferson starts. "Hey!" He yells when Baltor throws off his burgundy jacket and goes flying into the air. "Where are you going?!"

But Baltor isn't listening. He's just spotted his Dragon Fire princess fighting against Belladona, the first of the ancestresses. "Daphne!" He yells. The Enchantix fairy turns around after firing an attack and grins.

He gives himself a speed boost and in a matter of seconds, he was by her side. "Daphne. Leave it. I'll handle these beastly things."

"What?! But, but... Baltor!" She splutters. "I know you are the Wizard of the Dragon Fire but..." Baltor sighed. He took both of her shoulders in his hands.

"Daphne. I know this is risky. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. For you." He says softly. The Princess of Sparx puts her hand on top of his and smiles.

"OK." She says reluctantly, though her smile stays fixed in place. "But if I see you are not coping, I'm jumping right in."

"That suits me just fine, princess." Baltor smirks. Daphne nods, gives his hand a reassuring squeeze and hovers backwards.

Baltor turns to the Ancestral Witches. "Hello there, son." The second Witch, Tharma, smirks.

"No. You don't control me anymore, Witches." Baltor clenches his fists, frowning.

"Listen to that. The voice of confidence." Belladona smirks. "Too bad. We always control you!" They fall in line, one beside the other. "Ancestral Witch Attack!" A huge black blue ball of energy flies towards Baltor and for a second he panics.

"Dragon Shield!" He calls, holding out his arms. An orb of orange energy surrounds him and deflects the attack away from him.

It continues deflecting the attack but the Witches pour more and more of their magic into it. Finally, after about ten minutes of deflection, the strength of the attack starts to take its toll on the Dragon Fire Wizard. He screams, and it is evident that he is in great pain. His shield starts to dissipate, flickering away and then coming back. He falls on his knees.

"Baltor!" Daphne yells. She flies next to him just as the shield flickers away for good. 'Convergence' she mouths at him. He gives her a weak smile and nods.

"OK." He whispers. His voice is raspy and as he stands up, his legs are shaking.

She slips her hand into his and frowns confidently and determinedly. "Dragon Fire Convergence!" They call together. A red and orange flame flies out of their joined hands and towards the Witches' attack.

"No!" The Ancestresses call. It seems that they know that with all of the Dragon Fire combined into one, they don't stand a chance. "Don't fail us now!" The Dragon Fire Convergence attack pushes their own attack back towards them and hits them full on. "No! Never! The Ancestral Witches don't fail!"

Baltor and Daphne both smirk. "Oh, yes they do." They say together. They face each other and break into a grin. They fly back down to the ground.

"We did it." Daphne breathes.

"Yes. We did. Thank you, Daphne." Baltor smiles at her.

"Baltor?" Daphne asks. Baltor faces her and crosses his arms.

"Yes, Daphne?" He asks fondly.

"I've been meaning to say this for a long time and..." She trails off and looks to the ground.

"What is it, Daphne?" He asks her. His tone of voice shows concern.

"And..." She looks to her friends, who smirk, apart from a redhead who nods encouragingly. She leans in close to him and whispers, "I love you." Baltor grins and wraps his arms round her waist.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

Daphne looks at him, with a big beam on her face. He puts an equally wide smile on his face and leans in. Daphne leans in with him and their lips meet halfway.

The fairies, Specialists and teachers of Alfea smirk and burst into applause. Daphne's arms wind round Baltor's neck.

Baltor's Dragon Fire jumps around inside of him and he smiles against her lips.

_Yes_, he thinks, _this is my favourite time._


End file.
